In recent years, an auto-darkening welding helmet has been widely used on welding sites. Such an auto-darkening welding helmet is generally equipped with an auto-darkening filter. The auto-darkening filter can work mainly because it is provided with a liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is transparent before welding-arc ignition. The liquid crystal panel becomes opaque at the moment of the welding-arc ignition starting, so as to protect an operator's eyes. The auto-darkening welding helmet is usually provided with an adjustment knob or button. Therefore, before wearing the welding helmet, the operator has to hold it in hand to set operating parameters, such as SENSITIVITY, delay time, shade, and weld mode or the like, of the auto-darkening filter. After the setting, the operator can wear the welding helmet to carry out a welding operation.
In case that the operating parameters must be adjusted repeatedly on welding sites (for example to alter the weld mode, SENSITIVITY or the like), repeatedly taking off/wearing the helmet will extremely consume the operator's energy, which may negatively affect the quality of welding. Further, during taking off the helmet, setting the parameters and wearing the helmet again, the operator's eyes have to be continuously self-adjustable to adapt to bright or dark ambient environmental change. Individual operators may even feel discomfort such that their welding work may be affected. In more serious cases their eyes may be permanently damaged.
Take an argon arc welding machine for example. A modern welding apparatus generally comprises an electric welding machine, a gas cylinder, a welding torch and a welding helmet. Before the welding operation is carried out, it is required to correspondingly set parameters of the electric welding machine, such as its electric current, voltage, welding duration time, wire feed speed or the like. The electric welding machine is provided with a display screen on its operating panel to show the parameters and their setting. A cable is connected between the electric welding machine and the welding helmet such that after the relevant operating parameters of the electric welding and the welding helmet have been properly set, the operator can wear the helmet to begin to work.
There is a possibility that the operator is stumbled by the connecting cable between the electric welding machine and the welding helmet. Further, due to its length limitation, the cable may constrain the operator's welding work in a specific circumstance. Furthermore, since the welding environment is usually severe, the connecting cable may become aged after it is used for a long period or may be broken off due to snarling, which may lead to signal connection interruption such that the welding helmet cannot be used normally.